


battery

by saltykyun



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, asking for the ph on e number, charger, gender neutral reader, kihyun is a smooth boy, reader needs to attend a meeting, short oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 23:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14460363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltykyun/pseuds/saltykyun
Summary: kihyun x reader oneshotwhere the reader needs a charger and kihyun is willing to give them his for reader's phone number.





	battery

**Author's Note:**

> gender neutral oneshot btw c:
> 
> s/k means skin tone

"fuck." Y/N muttered, facepalming before turning off their phone looking around for any shops that could sell any.

 

no luck.

 

Y/N took a sharp turn and saw a boy with a charger plugged in. yet he didn't even have the charger plugged in his phone. Y/N mustered up the courage to go ask the boy with pink hair to borrow the charger, as they had a meeting to go to and google maps doesn't work when your phone is dead.  
  
"hey uh- can i use that charger beside you..?" Y/N asked, trying to not be as awkward as they sometimes get around strangers, fidgeting with their S/T fingers. "hm?" he looked up, and god did he look gorgeous.   
  
Y/N sighed and said what they previously said, trying not to seem like they were trying to hit on him. they just needed a charger.  
  
"maybe, im kihyun. what about you?" 'kihyun' asked. "Y/N, now can i use it or-" they cut themselves off because kihyun was getting up, he was about the same height as them, a little taller. "ill give it to you if....." he trailed off, staring off into the distance.  
  
  
"if you give me your number."   
  
Y/N took a moment to process this in, but they decided to not waste much time, they still had a meeting to get to. sighing they took kihyun's phone, punching in their number and giving the phone back, shooing kihyun and plugging in their phone.   
  
"thanks, cutie. now i gotta tell you something." kihyun said, looking at Y/N, he bursted out in laughter. "it isnt even my charger, but thanks anyway." kihyun laughs as he waves at them, walking away.   
  
"fucking bitch. a fucking cute bitch" Y/N muttered.


End file.
